


Vitamin ABCD

by dylanstilinskihoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanstilinskihoe/pseuds/dylanstilinskihoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble kacau tentang Drarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamin ABCD

A for Azkaban

Harry bersumpah akan menjembolkannya pada Azkaban karena perlakuannya yang tidak senonoh. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Harry Potter yang disebut ‘Pahlawan’, ‘Boy-Who-Lived’, dan lain sebagainya, hampir diperkosa oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Kalian pasti tahu. Bukan. Bukan Voldemort atau Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja si tampan Pangeran Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

Seperti sekarang, kedua tangan Harry terkunci oleh kedua tangan pucat Draco yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Well, mereka berada di Danau Hitam, tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Draco memilih waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Benar-benar tepat.

Mungkin Harry tidak bisa melaporkannya ke Auror dan menjebolkannya ke Azkaban karena tindakan senonoh itu, well, karena Harry sedikit menikmatinya. Apalagi bibir manis Draco yang menghujaninya kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajahnya. Kemudian turun ke leher dan menciptakan bekas kemerah-merahan dan- STOP!

Setelah lepas dari Draco Malfoy, Harry akan benar-benar melaporkannya ke Azkaban. Atau mungkin ke Ayahnya terlebih dahulu, biar dihakimi secara adil karena tidak Malfoy-ish sekali.

 

B for Badmood

Draco Malfoy memang memiliki wajah yang dingin, kalau tersenyum, pasti hanya untuk seringainya saja. Meskipun begitu, semua orang tetap mengidolakannya, memujanya, bahkan sampai ada yang memberikannya ramuan cinta padanya. Tapi selalu gagal, Draco adalah ahli ramuan yang paling handal, ia sudah meminum ramuan menolak cinta dari siapapun kecuali Harry Potter.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry, Draco tidak melihatnya tersenyum seharian ini. Apakah Harry-nya sakit? Atau sedang terkena mantra tidak bisa tersenyum? Konyol!

Draco bingung, karena Harry tidak tersenyum. Tidak ada kilatan ceria di emerald hijaunya. Bahkan wajah itu terkesan seperti tembok, yang selalu ia pasang setiap hari. Kecuali ketika ia bersama Harry tentu saja.

“Dia sedang badmood.” Begitu kata sahabat perempuan Harry-nya, Hermione. Draco semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja Slytherin. Oh, well, Harry jadi badmood gara-gara Draco Malfoy tetap populer meskipun dia telah diklaim sebagai penjahat yang berkhianat pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Draco menulis surat sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kekasihnya, kemudian melipatnya menjadi burung phoenix dan menerbangkannya pada Harry. Ketika Harry membukanya dengan kesal, ia menahan senyuman dibibirnya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Badmood? Mau kecupan hangatku dibibirmu agar tersenyum love? –DM

 

C for Chocolate

Iya. Harry dan Draco sangat menyukai coklat. Tapi si pahlawan dunia sihir itu lebih menggilai coklat ketimbang sang pangeran Slytherin. Sehingga terkadang membuat Draco cemburu karena Harry lebih rela mengantri panjang di Honeyducks hanya untuk mendapatkan tiga toples coklatnya. Draco jadi berpikir merapalkan mantra perubah rasa di bibirnya atau di bagian ‘bawah’nya menjadi rasa coklat agar Harry mau mengecupnya terus menerus.

 

D for Draco

D-R-A-C-O. Harry selalu mengejanya ketika ia bosan dengan pelajaran Ilmu Hitam yang diajarkan oleh Professor Snape sebelum waktunya makan siang. Harry bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat coretan di perkamennya. Di nama Draco ada dua huruf yang berada di nama Harry. Membuatnya sering menggabung-gabungkan nama sang Pangeran Slytherin dengan namanya. Ia hampir tersedak ketika melihat seseorang menyihir perkamennya dan melihat tulisan-tulisan itu menari membentuk nama ‘Harry Malfoy’. Wajah Harry memerah seketika itu dan ia menggerutu kesal karena harus menjalankan detensi Professor Snape. Alasannya tidak memperhatikan pengajar dan malah bermain-main dengan perkamennya.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hallo!  
> Ini tulisan pertamaku di fandom Harry Potter. Mungkin ini memang tidak jelas dan tidak nyambung. Aneh mungkin. Tidak romantis. Tidak manis dan lain sebagainya. Karena aku mau menulis cerita Drarry mulai sekarang. Ini adalah awal dari semuanya. Ehehehe. Mohon kritik dan sarannya.  
> Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Terima kasih.


End file.
